Resident Evil 2
Resident Evil 2, known in Japan as Biohazard 2(Japanese: バイオハザード2 Hepburn: Baiohazādo Tsū?), is a 1998 survival horror video game originally released for the PlayStation. Developed byCapcom as the second installment in the Resident Evil series, its story takes place two months after the events of the first game,Resident Evil. It is set inRaccoon City, an American community whose residents have been transformed into zombiesby the T-virus, a biological weapon developed by the pharmaceutical company Umbrella. In their escape from the city, the two protagonists, Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, encounter other survivors, and are confronted by William Birkin, the mutated creator of the even more powerful G-virus. The gameplay of Resident Evil 2 focuses on exploration, puzzle solving and combat, and features typical survival horror elements such as limited saves and ammunition. The game's main difference from its predecessor is the "Zapping System", which provides each player character with unique storylines and obstacles. Developed by a team of 40–50 people over the course of one year and nine months, Resident Evil 2 was directed by Hideki Kamiya and produced by Shinji Mikami. The initial version of the game, commonly referred to as Resident Evil 1.5, differed drastically from the released product and was scrapped at a development stage of 60–80 percent, after being deemed "dull and boring" by the producer. The resulting redesign introduced different settings and a more cinematic story presentation, supported by a soundtrack that employs "desperation" as an underlying theme. Resident Evil 2 was well received by critics, who praised its atmosphere, setting, graphics and audio. Its controls, voice acting and inventory system were criticized, however, and certain reviewers disliked its puzzles. The game has become a million-seller, and is the franchise's most successful title on a single platform. Years after its first release, Resident Evil 2 was included in several lists of the 100 best games. Following its initial success on the PlayStation, it was ported toMicrosoft Windows, the Nintendo 64, Dreamcast and GameCube, and was released as a modified 2.5D version for the Game.com handheld. The story of Resident Evil 2 was retold and built upon in several later games, and has been adapted into a variety of licensed works. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the game as the 121st episode of The Completionist, and as the third game in the Month of Sequels 2015. The episode serves as a sequel to the original review of Resident Evil. Like the original review, Jirard covers the GameCube remake rather than the original PlayStation 1 version. Like the original, Jirard finds the graphics and presentation much more appealing than the original release. He also brings up the increase in musical and sound quality, even compared to the original Resident Evil. He also notes how the gameplay is virtually unchanged from the original game, which he doesn't mind, but admits that others could find this to be a turnoff. Jirard also takes pleasure in the amount of extra content offered to replaying the game and beating the game under certain circumstances. Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Completionist Category:PlayStation Category:Gamecube TriviaCategory:Month of Sequels * This is the only sequels month episode that didn't have Greg in it. Category:Fini-Pete It!